Total Drama Island ReVamped
by sithlorde1988
Summary: My writeup of TDI with some major AU embellishment. All 22 characters are in it, as are two new characters. Pairings and summary contained within. Rated M for constant vulgar language and periodic sexual references.
1. Meet the Campers

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of Total Drama Island: Return Of The Drama, which will be an AU re-write of the Total Drama Island series. The pairings of this story will be as follows: Ezekiel/Gwen, DJ/Katie, Trent/Bridgette, OC/OC, Noah/Heather, Izzy/Harold, Geoff/Courtney, and Duncan/Lindsay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of the characters, save for my OC's Joshua and Emily.

Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 1- Meet the Campers

Theme Song: I wanna Be Famous

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine, but you guys are on my mind

You asked me want I want to be, and I think the answer is plain to see, I wanna be Famous!

I wanna live close to the sun, well pack your bags cause I've already won, everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day, cause I wanna be Famous! Nanananananananhahahnaa! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(End theme song to a slow seemly whistle)

"Welcome, viewers, to beautiful and pristine Muskoka, Canada, home of the campgrounds called Camp Wawanakwa. My name is Chris Maclean, and I'm going to be your handsome and self-centered host today, as we meet the 24 contestants who signed up to spend eight weeks at a five-star hotel, only to end up here at Camp Wawanakwa, where they will spend the next eight weeks competing in challenges for the grand prize: 1, 000, 000 dollars! That's right, one million deniros! Let's meet our first three campers, shall we? First up, hailing from southern Ontario, our resident farm hand turned gangster, give it up for Ezekiel!" Chris said as the first camper came up off his boat, and shook his hand, firmly.

"Nice to meet you Chris. I hope you realize that this competition was a huge waste of time, and that I'm going to win it all, so why bother bringing out the contest?" Ezekiel said, as he went to the other end of the dock to wait.

"Don't be so sure, Ezekiel. Ah, here comes our next camper." Chris said as another boat pulled up, and off of it came a morbidly obese young man, who was wearing a white t-shirt with a maple leaf monogrammed on the front, and a pair of beige shorts, that were somewhat crudely held up by a belt.

"Welcome, Owen! Glad to see you could make it." Chris said.

"Yeah! Woo-HOO! I'm gonna win me some moolah, baby! This is so awesome!" Owen said as he walked down to the other end of the dock and did a fist-bump with Ezekiel.

Just then, the next boat pulled up, and from it came a young man with a black t-shirt with the image of a skull on it, and a pair of blue jeans, as well as a green Mohawk.

"Ah, Duncan, glad to see that you could make it." Chris said to Duncan, who politely shook Chris's hand and did a fist bump with him.

"Eh, it was either be here, or do more time in Juvie, so I chose the option that got me freedom, thank you very much." Duncan said, as he got to the other end of the dock, where he and Ezekiel did a fist-bump, and he fixed Owen with a death glare, daring him to try and do anything.

The next two boats pulled up, and out of them came two girls who were identically dressed, though one girl was considerably heavier than the other.

"Katie, isn't this, like, so totally cool?" the first girl asked her friend Katie.

"Yeah, like, it totally is, Sadie." Katie replied to Sadie.

"I know, Right?" Sadie said.

"Yeah!" Katie said.

"EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Both girls said as they squeed.

"Ah, looks like Katie and Sadie are here." Chris said, as both girls ignored him and proceeded down the dock to the others, as another boat pulled up, and out of it walked a dark-skinned young man, who had a beard and was wearing a white wave cap, and a t-shirt that had a big letter D on the front, and was wearing a gray pair of cargo shorts.

"Ah, DJ, welcome, brother." Chris said, as DJ exchanged a fist bump with Chris and went down the dock to where the other campers were gathered, while two more boats pulled up, and from the first stepped a shorter young man who was wearing a red t-shirt with varying patterns on it, a black and white striped fedora hat, black denim shorts, and black and red shoes, though everyone clearly saw a Celtic cross pendant around his neck.

"Ah, welcome to Wawanakwa, Joshua." Chris said to the young man, who was named Joshua.

"Yeah, yeah, glad to be here. This don't look like a five-star hotel to me, though." Joshua said as he shook Chris' hand, and then went to the other end of the dock, where he, Duncan, DJ, and Ezekiel exchanged fist bumps. From the second boat that pulled up with him, stepped forth a girl, a very pretty girl with auburn colored hair, hazel eyes, a white tank top, and a dark purple skirt, under which she wore a pair of indigo colored sweats, and to top it all off, she had a little headpiece inserted in her hair that looked like a mini-tiara.

"Ah, Emily, glad to see you could join us." Chris said.

"Indeed I did, and I'm pleased to be here, sir." Emily said as she shook Chris' hand, and proceeded to the other end of the dock where she stood with Katie and Sadie, though when she saw Joshua, she felt her breath catch and her stomach start to do flips. She also felt herself blush slightly.

Meanwhile, the next boat appeared, and from it stepped a girl who was clearly a goth, judging from her blue and black streaked hair, her short black top, her long black pants, her blue skirt, and her black lipstick.

"Ah, if it isn't Gwen. Welcome." Chris said, as Gwen fixed him a death glare.

"Don't talk to me." Gwen said as she went to the other end of the dock, where she stood with Emily, Katie and Sadie, and like with Emily and Joshua, she found herself blushing when she looked at Ezekiel.

While this happened, three more campers had arrived, the first of whom was a prim, attractive young woman with long flowing raven colored hair, a too-small red top, and a teeny gray jean skirt. The second camper was a young man who was fair skinned with a red sweater vest on over a olive green dress shirt, and cream colored slacks. The third camper was red-haired, had glasses, wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a pic of what looked like a hamburger on the front, while wearing green pants. Chris noticed these three and smirked.

"Ah, if it isn't Noah, Heather and Harold. Welcome." Chris said to the three.

"Screw you, you dickweed." Harold said as he flipped Chris off and walked to the other end of the dock.

"No Comment." Heather said as she simply walked by.

"I'm not here." Noah said as he walked by.

Just then, another set of boats pulled up, letting off a group of four campers. The first was smaller, with a sizable gap in his teeth, and brunette hair and a grey shirt and blue jeans. The second was a female who had attractive mocha-colored skin, a grey sweater blouse, and grey-green camo jeans. The third was another female, but this one was a red head who wore a skimpy little green top and a massive grass-colored skirt. The fourth was another dark-skinned male, but unlike the other two, he was fairly handsome, with an infectious smile, and the body of a god, or so the girls thought. Chris smirked even more upon seeing them.

"Welcome to camp, Courtney, Cody, Justin and Izzy." Chris said.

"Shut it, dude." Cody said as he walked by.

"Hello, . I will win this." Courtney said as she shook Chris' hand and walked to the other end of the dock.

"Hey, another pretty face. Great to be here." Justin said as he kept on walking to the other end of the dock.

"Izzy does not answer questions from strangers." Izzy said as she ran to the other end of the dock.

After this, the next boats pulled up, letting the other eight campers arrive. The first of these campers was a young man with a cowboy hat, and an unbuttoned pink shirt, over blue shorts. The second was a female who was dark skinned like three of the males, though she was also seen wearing a gray shirt with a kumquat on the front, and blue jeans like most of the campers. The third was a guy who was dressed all in red, even his headband and socks. The fourth was a young man who was with an Elvis-styled hairdo, a yellow t-shirt with a handprint on it, green camo jeans, and a guitar on his back, while he had a winsome grin.

The fifth was a girl who had blonde hair, was holding a surfboard, and wore a blue hoodie and blue jeans. The sixth was another girl who had a side ponytail, braces, glasses, and wore a blue and green shirt over pink jeans. The seventh was yet another girl who had raven hair like Heather's, but was wearing a solid blue jumpsuit. The final camper was another girl, a blonde like the fourth camper, but with a blue headband, a puny red top, and an orange skirt. Chris grinned widely at this group.

"Ah, finally, here's the last of the campers: Geoff, LeShawna, Tyler, Trent, Bridgette, Beth, Eva, and Lindsay! Welcome, dudes!" Chris said, while the girls glared at him.

"Yo, dude, whassup! I'm so psyched to be here, and enjoy a most wicked party!" Geoff said as he did a fist bump with Chris, and walked away.

"Hey, white boy, LeShawna's in da house, y'all!" LeShawna said as she walked by, shaking her butt in everyone's face.

"Wow, so this is camp. I'm so pumped up to be here and give it my all!" Tyler said.

"Hey Chris, man, nice digs." Trent said as he exchanged a fist bump with Chris, then with Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Duncan at the other end of the Dock, while he and Joshua shook hands.

"Wow, I'm thrilled to be here." Bridgette said as she went to the other end of the dock.

"I'm stho exchtited to be here, Chrthis." Beth said, the lisp in her voice evident, then walked to the other end of the dock.

"Don't get in my way, or I'll pound you!" Eva said as she scowled at Chris, then went to the other end of the dock, where she, Joshua, Duncan, and Trent did fist bumps.

"Wow, so I'm like, the last one here, and junk. Cool. Hi, Mr. Host Guy." Lindsay said as she absently waved and walked to the other end of the dock, where Duncan got a good look at her, and found himself drooling over how beautiful she was.

"Well, now that everyone's here, finally, we can get started with the competition. First, welcome, everyone, to Total….Drama….Island! Here, at Camp Wawankwa, where you will be staying for the next eight weeks , you will be competing amongst yourselves for the right to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Now, to break you up into teams. If I call your name stand on the right. Joshua, Duncan, Ezekiel, Emily, Katie, Lindsay, DJ, Trent, Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette and…Courtney! Everyone else which means Owen, Heather, Noah, Sadie, Izzy, Tyler, Beth, Harold, LeShawna, Eva, Cody and Justin, come stand on the left. The group on the right is now known as…. The Killer Bass! The group on the left, you guys are….. The Screaming Gophers!" Chris said as he handed Joshua's team a poster with a red fish on it, while he handed Owen's group a poster with a green gopher on it.

"The cabins are co-ed, so that means guys on one side, and girls on the other." Chris said, as his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello….yeah, uh-huh, okay, got it." Chris said as he hung up the phone.

"Okay, never mind. Girls and Guys get separate cabins, as they think that it's too likely that things could go rated X if we left the cabins co-ed, though I could care less." Chris said.

"You have two hours to find your cabins, unpack, and meet at the Mess Hall, where I'll tell you about the first challenge." Chris said as he walked off.

Confessional Can

Chris-This is the confessional where the campers can vent what's on their mind, or what they're really thinking during challenges, or just get things off their chests.

Joshua-Damn, that Chris is certainly sounding like a hard-ass already. I hope I'm not the first one off the show.

Ezekiel- Yo, this is the Zeke-ster here, eh. I'm gonna go all the way and win this thing, and represent my stoner brothas throughout da hood while doing so, ya feel me? (falls over while making gang sign) Uh, crap, I think I'm stuck. A little help here? Guys?

Emily- Wow, this is only the first day, and already I'm hating that narcissist Chris. Still, that Joshua is one handsome devil.

Gwen- Jeez, what did I do to get stuck in this fucking hellhole? On the upside, that Zeke fellow seems pretty cool, and he ain't bad to look at either, so I guess this ain't all bad.

Justin- These fools. They fail to realize, you should always be wary of the quiet ones. And as such, they shall ALL go down.

Harold/Izzy: Harold- Yo, my peeps, what up? This your boy Harold, coming at ya live from Camp Wawankawa, where I'm gonna score me some mega loot, ya dig? Oh, here's my homey, Izzy!

Izzy- Hi, everyone in TV land! Harold's nice! He's also super cute! (blushes as she realizes said skilled nerd is standing right there)

Harold- (blinks) Uh, okay then, Izzy.

Noah- Damn, this place blows! No Ethernet, Wi-Fi, no nothing for Internet. Still, there are some interesting people around, I guess. That Heather girl seems like a pretty cute lady.

Heather-Was someone just talking about me? I hope it was Noah. That boy is SO hot, and he's got the brains to match. He and I could make one hell of a power couple and alliance! (giggles, swoons, and blushes)

End Confessional

At the Killer Bass guys cabin….

"Dude, I can't believe we're all here. Let's Party!" Geoff said.

"Uh, I don't mean to sound like a downer, but can we do that in only two hours?" Joshua said, with a quirked eyebrow.

"I guess not. How about tonight?" Geoff suggested.

"Uh, sure, we could party then, provided none of us get voted off." Joshua said.

"Cool, sounds like a plan, dude." Geoff said as he fist-bumped Joshua.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. You realize that with an ex-con here, the parties are even more interesting, right?" Duncan asked.

"Ch-yeah! Awesome! Dude, you rock!" Geoff said as he and Duncan exchanged a fist bump, while Joshua quirked his eyebrow at Duncan. Then, he turned to the other Bass guys.

"Am I the only one weirded out by that Geoff guy?" Trent asked, as Joshua sent him a glare.

"Possibly, unless DJ or Zeke is weirded out by him." Joshua replied coldly.

"Man, Geoff is cool! I couldn't be weirded out by him!" DJ said.

"Yeah, me neither, eh. So you're on your own there, Trent." Ezekiel said. Just then, a scream from the next cabin over got the guys' attention, and they all grabbed weapons (Joshua-hatchet, Geoff-baseball bat, Duncan-combat boot, Trent-rolled up newspaper, DJ-frying pan, Ezekiel-hammer) and ran over to the girls' cabin, where Duncan kicked the door in, only to hear the girls screaming about a spider being loose, one which Joshua found, and smashed with his hatchet.

"I could have done that, too." Duncan said dumbly afterward.

"Me too, eh." Ezekiel replied.

Trent, Geoff and DJ had already left, but Joshua happened to get a good look at Emily as he killed the spider, and found himself blushing and appreciative of how beautiful she was, then Ezekiel and Duncan dragged him out after the girls said they needed to change, as Joshua was so zoned out he didn't hear.

Confessional Can

Duncan- Uh, I doubt that was the kind of drama that Chris the Douche is going for.

Ezekiel- Yo, that fool Joshua is shaping up to be a decent homey, and with Duncan and Geoff, I might just have myself a posse.

Emily-Okay then, I think it's obvious Joshua is falling for me, but am I falling for him? Uh, yes, I am. (swoons)

Gwen- Wow, I can't believe Zeke had a hammer out, and was ready to kill that spider for us, even if Joshua did kill it. But, wow does Zeke look hot with a hammer.

Lindsay- Like, wow, that Mohawk guy was hot, and junk. I think I like him.

Joshua- (spacing, shakes himself) Huh, uh, what? Where? Oh yeah, I killed that spider, then I got lost in Emily's luscious eyes. (swoons)

End Confessional Can

"_Campers! Your two hours are up! Everyone to the Mess Hall for your first challenge, and breaky! Repeat, everyone to the Mess Hall for breakfast and the first challenge! That is all." _Chris's voice echoed over the loudspeaker. The campers then headed to the Mess Hall.

"Good, you all made it then. I'm glad. Now, your first challenge is a simple one. You must dive from our thousand-foot cliff, and land in the safe zone. Members who do not jump have to wear these festive chicken hats. The team who has the most jumpers wins. The Bass get to jump first. If you could all proceed to the cliff, we can get started." Chris said.

Confessional Can

Joshua- Did that douche just say THOUSAND FOOT CLIFF? Yikes, sounds deadly.

Ezekiel-Yo, this thing's a cinch, eh, even if most of our team is girls.

Emily- Wow, a thousand feet, huh? I hope my bathing suit stays on.

Gwen- This is nothing. I jumped from a ten-thousand foot cliff and won once

Duncan- If I can bust out of juvie, I can take a freaking big cliff.

End Confessional Can

"Good, you're all at the cliff, so get ready to jump. Bass, you jump first." Chris said. Joshua looked at the others, and said,

"Eh, okay, I'll jump first." He then did just that, making a killer dive right into the safe zone.

"I'll go next." Emily said, not realizing until too late as she jumped, that she'd packed the wrong size of bikini, and the one she got was too big, until she landed in the safe zone, minus her bikini.

Confessional Can

Joshua- (blinking, gob smacked) eh, what? Did I just see what I thought I saw? Praised be to Jesus!

Emily (blushing)- Oh good grief, I can't believe that happened.

Duncan- is seen trying to hold back from laughing at Emily's expense, but fails, writhing on the ground

Ezekiel- Wow, that's what I call eye candy, eh.

End Confessional Can

"Who's next?" Chris asked the remaining bass, causing DJ and Courtney to instantly chicken out.

"I'll go, eh." Ezekiel said, as he dove headfirst into the safe zone.

"I'm up next then." Duncan said as he dove and landed in the safe zone.

"Geronimo!" Gwen said as she dove in and landed on the safe zone.

"Uh, yeah, like, I'm up and junk." Lindsay said as she dove and landed in the safe zone, barely.

"Boo-Yah!" Geoff said as he dove and landed in the safe zone.

Katie then chickened out, due to not wanting to jump without Sadie.

"Live long and prosper!" Trent said as he jumped into the safe zone.

"Righteous!" Bridgette said as she jumped and landed in the safe zone.

"Okay, so that's nine jumpers and three chickens for the Bass. Can the Gophers top that?" Chris said.

"I'll jump first!" Harold said as he leapt into the safe zone.

"Let's get this over with!" Noah said as she dove into the safe zone.

Justin, Heather, and Tyler all chickened out then.

"Right on!" Cody said as he leapt into the safe zone.

"Victory!" Eva said as she leapt into the safe zone.

"Boom Boom!" Izzy said as she dove into the safe zone.

"Thisth Sutchks!" Beth said as she dove into the safe zone.

Sadie chickened out due to not wanting to jump without Katie.

"LeShawna in da house, y'all!" LeShawna said as she jumped into the safe zone.

"Let's do this!" Owen said.

Confessional Can

Joshua- I thought to myself, if Owen jumps that thing, he's totally going to freaking die.

End Confessional Can

"I'm going to die now, I'm going to totally frigging die!" Owen said as he dove down into the safe zone.

"So, since Owen's jump counted for triple points, that's three chickens and nine jumpers. We have ourselves a tie." Chris said.

"So, now what?" Joshua, Noah, and Ezekiel all asked at once.

"Now, we have a tiebreaker matchup between Joshua and Owen, of wrestling!" Chris said.

Confessional Can

Joshua- Crap, I have to wrestle OWEN? I'm going to lose probably.

Owen- This should be interesting.

End Confessional Can

"Well, let's do this." Joshua said, as he bowed to Owen.

The two then flailed around, but ultimately, in a close match, Owen finally pinned Joshua.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd say this, but….Owen and the Gophers win! Bass, I'll see you at the campfire!" Chris said.

Confessional Can

Joshua- Damn, we lost. Well, I have to vote for Courtney, as she was NO help whatsoever in the challenge.

Ezekiel- I have to vote for Courtney as we have too many girls on our team, eh.

Emily- That Joshua is cute, even if he lost us the challenge, so I vote for Courtney.

Courtney- That useless lump DJ is done.

Geoff- DJ, you're gone!

Duncan- Uh, Courtney, you fucked up today.

Bridgette- DJ, you're gone!

Sadie- I realize I could have won us the challenge if I'd jumped, so I vote for DJ.

Trent- Courtney, you're gone.

DJ-Courtney, you're out of here!

Lindsay- Like, DJ screwed and junk, so he's gone.

Gwen-Who am I voting for? Uh, no question, DJ, no wait, this could be the perfect chance to beach that cow Courtney, so I vote for her.

At the Bonfire…..

"Campers, there are 12 of you here, but in front of me is only 11 marshmallows. The one of you who does not get a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat Of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island, and can't come back, EVER. The first marshmallow goes to…Ezekiel! Duncan, Trent and Joshua are also safe. Emily, Gwen, Geoff, and Lindsay are also safe. Bridgette and Katie are safe too. DJ, Courtney, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. One of you is going to be the first one off of Total Drama Island, and one of you shall join your teammates in being safe. And the final marshmallow goes to….DJ! Courtney, sorry girl, but the Dock of Shame awaits." Chris said, while Courtney was furious.

"WHAT? How could you vote for Momma's Boy over me? I do not concede, I do not concede!" Courtney screeched.

"Uh, Chef, we need a little help over here, please." Chris said as Chef appeared, dragged Courtney to the Dock of Shame, and threw her onto the Boat of Losers.

Confessional Can

DJ-Man, that was too close for comfort. I can't believe I was almost the first one off the show.

Geoff- Wow, I can't believe Mocha is gone. She was pretty cute.

Joshua- All I have to say on that subject is good riddance to bad rubbish.

Emily- Wow, who'd have guessed that we'd be the first ones to lose a member, a girl moreover? This sucks. But at least it wasn't Joshua.

End Confessional Cam

"And there you have it, folks. In an unexpected twist, Courtney ended up being the first one off the island. Will the Killer Bass keep losing challenges, or will the Gophers finally lose one? To find out, stay tuned for another totally thrilling, extremely dramatic episode of Total….Drama…Island!" Chris said.

Votes

Joshua-Courtney

DJ-Courtney

Courtney-DJ

Ezekiel-Courtney

Geoff-DJ

Emily-Courtney

Bridgette-DJ

Katie-DJ

Duncan-Courtney

Trent-Courtney

Gwen-Courtney

Lindsay-DJ

Courtney-7

DJ-5

Teams

Killer Bass- Joshua, DJ, Gwen, Ezekiel, Duncan, Emily, Lindsay, Katie, Bridgette, Trent, Geoff

Screaming Gophers-Owen, Sadie, Harold, Eva, Noah, Izzy, Heather, Justin, LeShawna, Tyler, Cody, Beth

Voted Off-Courtney (23 left)

A/N 2: And thus ends the first chapter. Did you like it? Please read and review and let me know what you think.

Sithlorde1988


	2. The AwakeAThon

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2 of Total Drama Island: Return Of The Drama. As a warning, there will be a high volume of F-bombs, violence, and some sexual situations. And here to do today's disclaimer, we have…Courtney! Take it away!

Courtney: sithlorde1988 does not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, or any of the contestants appearing therein. He does, however, own his OC's Joshua and Emily.

SL88: Thank you, Courtney. Now, without further ado, here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Awake-A-Thon

(recap, narrated by Chris)

"Last time on Total Drama Island, our 24 contestants arrived on the island to find themselves at a crummy island rather than the five-star hotel that they were promised, and found out that they would be staying there for 8 weeks, where the last one standing would walk away with the big prize: ONE MILLION DOLLARS!

With our teams set, the first challenge was underway, which involved our teams leaping off of a thousand-foot cliff, and when that ended in a tie, a tie-breaker wrestling challenge between Joshua of the Killer Bass and Owen of the Screaming Gophers ensued, but in the end, Owen won the day for the Gophers by pinning Joshua, sending the Bass to the campfire, where it came down to two chickens: DJ and Courtney.

In the end, however, the first one off Total Drama Island wound up being Courtney! With a member short, will the Bass be able to rebound, or will the Gophers continue to dominate the competition? To find out, keep watching Total… Drama….. Island!" Chris said.

Theme Song

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine

(Camera shows Gwen and Ezekiel walking past the Mess Hall, evidently deep in conversation, as the camera pans away to show Joshua and Emily cuddling)

You guys are on my mind, you asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see

(Camera pans to Noah, who can be seen with Eva and Heather, planning how best to dominate the game, then pans over to Izzy, who is seen making out with a bemused but enthusiastic Harold, who is then pranked by Duncan, as Lindsay then reaches over and smacks him lightly in the head)

I wanna be Famous!

Nananananananananana, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be Famous!

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be faaaaammmoooouuuussss!

(Camera then pans over to Chef, who has Tyler and Justin tied up and is appearing to torture them, as Katie, Sadie, and Beth walk by and gape at the sight, while LeShawna, DJ, and Geoff point and laugh at Chris who is stuck up on a flagpole, courtesy of Trent, who is oblivious to Bridgette being clumsy and stepping on a signpost, tripping and sending the sign skyward right as Owen farts, and the fart causes the words, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND to appear on the sign, which Cody and Courtney see from the Dock of Shame, where they are seen talking as the theme song ends on a slow seemly whistle)

End Theme Song

"Dude, this party rocks!" Geoff said as he and Duncan did a fist-bump, then proceeded to prank Harold in a most cruel way.

"OH, HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT PRANKING MY SEXY NERD! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW SO I CAN KICK IT, DUNCAN!" Izzy shouted at Duncan, who quickly ran off the other way screaming like a girl, which caused Emily and Lindsay to break out laughing at Duncan, while Joshua and Ezekiel watched this with quirked eyebrows.

Confessional Cam

Joshua/Ezekiel: Joshua- What the fuck was that?

Ezekiel- I dunno, eh. Probably a good example of why you don't piss the crazy girl off, and why Duncan and Geoff are idiots, but good friends, eh.

Joshua- Yeah, makes sense, Zeke. Nice color choice on your wardrobe by the way. Red is the best color, especially on a prospective Juggalo.

Ezekiel- A what? Eh?

Joshua- (groans) Ah, never mind, Zeke. I forgot you were home schooled, so you won't have heard of the Juggalos. Shame, really. The Juggalos are some of the most noble gangsters around.

Ezekiel- Really?

Joshua-Yeah.

Duncan- (can be seen with a black eye, one arm in a sling, and half his teeth missing)- Note to self, do NOT piss Izzy off, unless you have a death wish.

Izzy-That ought to teach that punk to mess with my Harold.

Harold- (blinks) Wow, did I totally see Izzy run off topless to kick Duncan's ass, or was I tripping? Either way, boo-yah, boobies!

End Confessional Cam

Meanwhile, Screaming Gophers cabin…..

"So, are we agreed that the three of us are in an alliance to get to the final 3, and that anytime we don't have immunity, we're to meet here to discuss what to do about voting?" Heather asked the two campers seated nearby.

"Yeah, that works well, only one thing though, what if Chris has a major plot twist where we're the only three open for elimination?" the female that Heather had addressed asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Good question, Eva. In that event, we'll ro-sham-bo between the two of you, and the one that wins will stay, the loser will be voted out." Heather said.

"Right, well, what if we find invincibility but you don't, what then?" the male near Heather asked.

"Then, Noah, we'll have to resort to drastic measures." Heather said.

"Right, if you say so, Heather." Noah remarked.

Confessional Cam

Noah- As if I'd let that happen, but I do plan to win Heather's trust and then strike when she least expects it. This way, she'll be out before she knows what hit her.

Eva- Heather is one bossy witch, but she is a master strategist, so I'll go along with her….for now.

Heather-Noah and Eva may think I'm trusting easily, but I attack when it's least expected. And believe you me when I say least expected, I mean when they think they'll have caught me with my guard down, as only one person will win this competition: ME.

End Confessional Cam

As the teams were beginning their days, a loud mega horn blare was heard from outside the cabins.

"What's with the disturbance, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"No clue, Zeke, but I know a good way we can find out." Joshua said.

After that, all the campers went outside, where Chris was waiting.

"Good morning, campers. I hope you all enjoyed your morning off. Now, before you can have breakfast, you must finish your 20 kilometer run around the lake." Chris said.

"Crazy host say what now?" LeShawna asked.

"A WHAT, EH?" Joshua, Duncan and Ezekiel all shouted at once.

"Yeah, so get going." Chris snapped, and all the campers took off running.

As the run went on, LeShawna found Noah passed out on the ground, so she grabbed him up, and ran for the hills.

"So, who thinks this challenge is lame besides me, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"I agree with you on that dude." Joshua said, as he, Ezekiel and Duncan did a fist bump. Meanwhile, Lindsay and Emily were walking together with Gwen.

"Emily, I see you mooning over Joshua. Is there something between you two?" Lindsay asked.

"No, not really, not anymore than I saw you mooning over Duncan, or Gwen over Ezekiel." Emily replied, as Gwen scowled.

Confessional Cam

Emily- I was bluffing, of course. I totally dig Joshua.

Gwen- Am I THAT obvious about Ezekiel?

Lindsay- I do NOT moon over Duncan! I like him, sure, but I don't moon over him, because he's a punk.

Duncan- (from outside) I am NOT a punk!

Lindsay- Oh, crap, he heard me? That's not good.

Trent/Bridgette: Trent- I wonder why I haven't gotten that many lines this chapter?

Bridgette- Probably because Chris is a narcissist and a douche.

Trent- I hear that, Bridge. Has anyone ever told you that you have really pretty eyes?

Bridgette- (blushes, flushes) Really? That's so sweet.

Trent- Yeah it's sweet, but it's also very true. You're very cute, Bridgette.

Bridgette- Aww, you're sweet. (jumps on Trent, and the two begin to make out)

End Confessional Cam

At the Mess Hall…..

"Damn it, where's Izzy and Harold?" Joshua snapped, impatiently scanning the horizon for any sign of said redheads.

"No clue, eh. But they need to hurry their asses up before we lose." Ezekiel said.

"I'll say. Look!" Duncan called, as Leshawna was seen running up to the campground, holding what looked suspiciously like Noah in her arms, which caused Heather to scowl.

Confessional Cam

Heather- What the hell? The only one allowed to hold Noah….is me!

Noah- (is seen holding icepack) Why do I feel like I got ran over by a steamroller?

End Confessional Cam

"Fuck me running, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Gwen asked, pointing to the horizon, where what looked suspiciously like Izzy was seen flying in on a vine, carrying Harold, and she then quickly passed LeShawna and Noah, and with Harold, reached the cafeteria first.

"Izzy is the best, thank you." Izzy said.

"Wait, so if they're here, and two of the Gophers are not…." Joshua began, comprehension dawning across his face.

"We've won!" Duncan, Geoff, and Trent exclaimed.

"If that was the challenge, that would be true. But, it was not the challenge, at least not all of it, merely part 1. Behold, part 2." Chris said, as the curtain revealed a luxury feast. As the campers ate, they were unaware that Chris had spiked some of the food with sleeping pills. After the food was finished, Chris turned to the campers.

"Enjoy your food?" Chris asked. When no one really answered, he assumed that their silence meant yes.

"Good. Now, prepare for part 3: The Awake-A-Thon!" Chris said.

"The WHAT-a-thon?" Joshua, LeShawna and Duncan all shouted.

"Not to worry, it's simple. Both teams will compete to see who can stay awake the longest, and the team whose member stays awake the longest wins invincibility, while the losers have to send someone home in the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet." Chris explained. With that, the challenge started.

KB:11 SG:12

As soon as the challenge started, Eva, Tyler, Harold, Noah, Cody, DJ, and Lindsay all fell sleep, as did Justin, who painted his eyelids so he could sleep and look awake.

KB: 9 SG: 6

After reaching the 24 hour mark, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Owen, Gwen, Emily, and Trent fell asleep.

KB: 5 SG: 3

Another day later, and Duncan, Heather, and LeShawna fell asleep, as did Bridgette and Geoff.

KB:2 SG:1

At the three day mark, Joshua finally collapsed, leaving just Ezekiel and Beth, who butted heads for another day and a half, before Beth and Ezekiel both finally fell asleep, causing a photo finish, which when replayed in slow-mo, revealed Beth to be the winner by half a second, though she fell first, Ezekiel was already asleep when he fell.

"And the winners of the Awake-A-Thon are Beth and the Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced, as Joshua and Ezekiel both gulped in fear.

Confessional Cam

Joshua- Damn, I really tried hard, but apparently it wasn't enough.

Ezekiel- Wow, I let my team down, eh. I hope I'm not the next one gone.

Duncan- Wow, that was a lame effort, by our team. So, who to eliminate…..

Emily- I already know who I'm voting for, the punk.

Gwen- I can't let Zeke lose, so I have to vote for the other failure on our team.

DJ- Wow, I thought I let our team down. But, you were a worse failure.

Lindsay-Wow, so like we have to vote someone out again? I know who I want to fall.

Katie- Oh no, I could be gone because I laid with Sadie. This is not good. What do I do?

Geoff- Dude, I'm not about to let you win Bridgette over without a fight, especially after you caused my fair Mocha to lose.

Bridgette- Dude, you both need to chill, but YOU really need to chill.

Trent- Sorry bro, nothing personal, but you're too much of a theat.

End Confessional Cam

At the Marshmallow Ceremony…..

"Campers, in front of you are 10 marshmallows, but only 11 of you. When I call your name, come up and accept your marshmallow. The camper who does NOT receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, and board the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island for good, and can never come back, EVER.

The first marshmallows go to…..Joshua!

Emily!

Gwen!

Bridgette!

Lindsay!

DJ!

Trent!

Ezekiel!

Geoff!

Duncan, Sadie, this is the final marshmallow of the night. One of you has spent their last night on Total Drama Island.

The final marshmallow goes to…...Duncan! Katie, sorry, but the Dock of Shame awaits!" Chris said.

"What? No fair! I can't be without Sadie, I'll totally die!" Katie said.

"Too bad. Them's the breaks. Chef, a little help!" Chris said.

Chef then stuck his head out the window and snarled at Katie, who ran off to the Boat of Losers and leapt in as it left.

Duncan, meanwhile, sweat dropped, for obvious reasons.

"That was close." Duncan said.

"I'll say, eh. These guys are fools to vote you off." Ezekiel said.

"No doubt, man, I can't believe you were in the final 2 tonight. That was bogus." Joshua said.

Confessional Cam

Joshua/Ezekiel: Joshua- Who would have wanted Duncan out so badly that they would go as far as to attempt to frame him?

Ezekiel- I dunno, eh.

Joshua- If I had to guess though, I'd say either Trent or DJ had a hand in this as both of them were semi-animus to Duncan.

Duncan- Thank god I was safe. I was sure my goose was cooked.

End Confessional Cam

"And there you have it, folks. In an unexpected twist, Katie wound up being the second one on the Boat of Losers. Who will be the next to ride the Boat? Will the Bass finally get a win? To find out, stay tuned to Total…..Drama…..Island!" Chris said.

Votes

Joshua-Katie

Ezekiel-Katie

DJ-Katie

Trent-Geoff

Bridgette-Geoff

Geoff-Katie

Katie-Ezekiel

Emily-Duncan

Lindsay-Duncan

Gwen-Duncan

Duncan-Katie

Katie-5

Geoff-3

Duncan-2

Ezekiel-1

Teams

Killer Bass- Ezekiel, Gwen, Joshua, Emily, Duncan, Lindsay, Trent, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff

Screaming Gophers- Owen, Sadie, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Beth, Heather, Justin, Tyler, Harold, Eva, LeShawna

Voted Off- Courtney, Katie (22 left)

A/N 2: And so ends the second chapter. I apologize to any Katie fans, but it was a needed fall for a plot bunny later on.

Next: The campers have a surprising breakfast, and then get a crash course in dodge ball, and an alliance is formed, and quickly tested by an anti-inter-team dating rule imposed by Heather. Will the Bass be able to rule the softball court? Stay tuned and keep reading and review to find out!

sithlorde1988


	3. DodgeBoom!

A/N: After a slight delay, here's chapter 3 of Total Drama Island: Return of The Drama! Here to do the disclaimer today, we have Katie!

Katie: sithlorde1988 does not own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, or any of the affiliated characters, but he does own his OC's Joshua and Emily.

SL88: Thank you, Katie. As a warning, there will be some slight violence, massive use of F-Bombs, slight sexual situations, and new couples. On with the chapter!

Chapter 3- Dodgeboom (recap, narrated by Chris Maclean)

Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers continued to get settled in, as yours truly subjected them to a long run, a luxury feast (spiked with sleeping pills of course), and of course an awake-a-thon, which in a photo finish, was won by Beth, much to my surprise.

I thought Zeke had it in him to outlast a girl, since he thinks himself better than them, which he needs to tone down on, lest it get him kicked out.

Will the Bass continue to lose challenges, or will they bounce back? And what was with all the romance last time? All these questions….answered, on another totally dramtic, thrilling episode of Total…..Drama…..Island!(cue theme song and we're good to go!)

(Bass' Cabin)

"Wow, I can't believe how close you came to getting voted out, man." Joshua said to Duncan, who was sitting there with him and Ezekiel, while the other Bass guys (with the exception of DJ and Trent, who were off in a corner by themselves) were enjoying an extreme party, courtesy of Geoff.

"I know, I still think Trent and DJ had a hand in it." Duncan replied.

"I know, eh? Those two need to watch it, especially DJ, as something about him don't sit right with me." Ezekiel said.

"I hear you, homey. I think we need to keep an eye on them. While we're on the subject, either of you gentlemen ever practice with a hatchet?" Joshua asked.

"Uh, I've practiced a little bit with one, eh." Ezekiel replied noncommittally.

"Yeah, I used to practice with them all the time before Juvie. Why you ask?" Duncan replied.

"Because, gentlemen, I suggest, along with Geoff, that we start practicing with them, and form our own little alliance, and snuff out any other conspirators, while doing our best to stay in the game.

Zeke, remember those Juggalos I told you about? This is sort of like the kind of work they do, but they actually go out and snuff people where necessary, but only corrupt people." Joshua said. Ezekiel and Duncan raised an eyebrow, but grinned.

"Count me in." Duncan said.

"Sounds tight, eh. I'm in, homey." Ezekiel replied.

"Dudes, hells yeah, let's do it!" Geoff, who was walking over and heard Joshua's proposition to form a Juggalo group at Wawanakwa, said.

"All right then, gentlemen. So, we're agreed, if our team loses, we meet back here to assess the day's challenges and determine who the best choice for voting off will be, and that we'll never vote for each other. Agreed?" Joshua said.

"Yeah." Duncan replied.

"Totally." Geoff replied.

"Of course, eh." Ezekiel replied as the four put their hands together and did fist-bumps.

(Meanwhile, Bass' cabins, girl's side)

"You're nuts, Gwen. Go over there and talk to him? He wouldn't talk to me." Emily, who was sitting with Lindsay, Gwen, and Bridgette, said.

"You don't know until you try, Emily. And if he doesn't, you can say I told you so to me all you want." Gwen replied, as Lindsay and Bridgette quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Fair enough, but you, Lindsay, and Bridgette ought to do the same for Zeke, Duncan, and Trent." Emily said to Gwen.

"Uh, okay, sure." Gwen said, as she sent a confused look to Bridgette and Lindsay.

"Uh, sure, Amelia, sounds good and junk." Lindsay said.

"Eh, sure, why not?" Bridgette said, with a shrug, so the four girls set off to talk to the guys, unaware of the fact that there was a pair of shadows watching them from behind their cabin….

(Back at the Guys' Cabin)

"Dude, ease up on the brew, Geoff. You don't want a major hangover in the morning, do you bro?" Duncan said, pulling Geoff away from the keg of O' Douls they'd smuggled from Chef's stash, with a mix of concern and annoyance on his face, while Joshua watched this with a scowl, and Zeke looked at Joshua with a quirked eyebrow.

"Why are you so mad at them?" Ezekiel asked Joshua.

"Because, Zeke, those idiots have no idea how much they're fucking their lives up and how much that stuff can dominate a person's destiny if one allows it to, especially ones with long lines of alchys in their gene pool." Joshua replied, causing Ezekiel to raise his already-quirked eyebrow higher (if it was possible to do so).

"Uh, okay then, eh, if you say so, bro." Ezekiel replied.

Just then there was a knock on the Bass boys' cabin door, and Ezekiel answered it, bewildered at who would be visiting them so late, only to have his jaw drop upon seeing Gwen, Emily, Bridgette, and Lindsay wearing extremely sexy yet revealing outfits, and wave Joshua and Trent, who had reconciled with Joshua and Ezekiel previously, over, but Duncan was too passed out to notice.

"So, is there something that we gentleman can do to help out a group of lovely ladies like yourselves on a night like this?" Joshua said smoothly, while hiding his swoon from Emily, as she did the same for him.

"Yeah, we wanted to talk to you, Trent, Ezekiel, and Duncan." Emily replied.

"Well, Ezekiel, Trent and I are here to talk, but I think Duncan's kind of passed out from the keg-stand he did earlier, so he won't be available for comment until in the morning, sorry. Did you girls have a particular preference on who talks to who?" Joshua answered.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you, Gwen wanted to talk to Ezekiel, Bridgette wanted to talk to Trent, and Lindsay WAS hoping to talk to Duncan, but if he's passed out, we can get another guy for her to talk to." Emily replied. Joshua grinned as he looked at Emily.

"No, that's okay, I can wake him up, but Lindsay, don't take it personal if he snaps your head off or something, okay?" Joshua said as he disappeared into the cabin to get Duncan, only to appear a couple minutes later, carrying Duncan, helped out largely by Geoff. Joshua then took Emily and walked off with her, as Gwen and Ezekiel did the same, as did Trent and Bridgette, and Geoff, Lindsay, and Duncan.

"So, Emily, what did you want to talk about?" Joshua said after he had found a nice private spot for them to talk.

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing, but I also wanted to tell you that I lo…..lo…..lo….I love you." Emily said, appearing to stumble on the word love.

Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"Really now, Emily? Is this true?" Joshua replied.

"Yes, Joshua, it is. I love you very much." Emily said, and Joshua, who could no longer contain himself, leapt upon her and started to make out with her, unaware that elsewhere, the couples Gwekiel, Tridgette, and the love triangle Lindunoff was born.

Confessional Cam- Thought we'd miss this?

Joshua- Damn, that was hot, but not as much as my girlfriend.

Duncan- (is holding head due to the hangover) Ugh, why do I feel like someone smashed my forehead with a baseball bat? And why do I remember kissing Lindsay, and having a threesome with her and Geoff? (shudders at the implications) Still, it is nice to have Lindsay as a girlfriend.

Geoff- That's what he thinks. He has some competition now, but I guess I'll appear to back off for now, but he still owes me for getting my crush kicked out. Courtney, if you're hearing this, I love you!

Loser Cam

Courtney- I love you too, Geoff.

Back to Confessional Cam

Ezekiel- So THAT's how it feels to hold a girl. Maybe I was wrong to think of girls as inferior after all, in which case I feel like a fool.

Gwen- Zeke, you couldn't have known you were inadvertently being sexist. Don't worry about it, babe.

Emily- Wow, that Joshua is one good kisser.

Lindsay- Wow, that punk and that cowboy are both really good in the bed and junk.

End Confessional Cam

"Campers! Report to the Dining Hall for breakfast and today's challenge! Repeat, all campers to the Dining Hall for breakfast and today's challenge. That is all." Chris said over the intercom.

About an hour later, after the campers had all gotten to the breakfast hall, some more slowly than others due to hangovers, Chris addressed the campers.

"So, Campers, today's challenge, is a good old-fashioned game of dodge ball. But, since the Bass are short two members, and this game needs nine people only, they have to pick a guy to sit out, while the Gophers have to bench three people. Choose amongst your teams who to bench, and we'll get started." Chris said.

"So, we're agreed that Duncan or Geoff should be benched as they both look really hung over still?" Joshua asked the group, who all nodded.

"Moreover, since I know Chris will do it three at a time, I move that Gwen, Emily and I should be the first out with Ezekiel, Bridgette and Trent as reserves and Duncan, Geoff, DJ, and Lindsay should be on the bench." Joshua said, to a unanimous chant of

"Hear, hear!"

(Gophers)

"Okay, I move that Owen, Tyler, and Eva are our front lines, and then Harold, Cody and Sadie, followed by LeShawna, Izzy, and Beth as the third row of units, with myself, Noah and Justin as benchwarmers." Heather proposed, while most of the group agreed (with the exception of Sadie who didn't want to play without Katie, and LeShawna, who felt that Heather should be playing and that Harold should be the one saved for last). Chris grinned as he got the news.

"Okay, so first up, it'll be Joshua, Gwen, and Emily of the Bass against Eva, Owen, and Tyler of the Gophers!" Chris said as Joshua facepalmed, and Gwen deadpanned.

Confessional Cam

Joshua- Crap. The last time I had to take on Owen, I didn't come out so well.

Gwen- That set had Heather's name written ALL OVER it.

Noah- Personally, I enjoy being a benchwarmer as sports are really not my forte, but if I need to try, I suppose I will.

End Confessional Cam

As the game started, things went downhill for the Bass quickly as Eva tagged out Emily and Gwen with the same ball, then Tyler nearly threw Joshua out, only to take Ezekiel out with the rebound, while Owen was taken out by a lucky catch by Joshua, and Bridgette and Trent double-teamed and threw Eva out, while Joshua found a ball and decked Tyler quickly, bringing out the second wave of Gophers: Noah, LeShawna, and Cody.

Cody and Noah doubled up on and threw out Joshua, who was able to get LeShawna out before getting hit. Trent retaliated by throwing Cody out, while Bridgette threw LeShawna out, causing Noah to be the last one for the Gophers, which resulted in a surprise, when he halfheartedly threw his ball and by sheer luck, took both Trent AND Bridgette out with one ball, winning the second game for the Gophers, as Geoff, Joshua and Duncan stepped up.

Game 3 ended as quickly as it began, as Joshua threw Noah out, while Duncan was able to massacre Justin, and Geoff plastered a ball into Heather's face, which of course sent out the fourth game and third wave of Gophers: Noah, Owen and Eva.

Eva quickly took advantage of the situation and tagged Geoff and Duncan out, only to be caught from behind and thrown out by Joshua who caused the ball to bounce and tag out Noah, leaving the two teams tied at two games apiece and yet again down to Joshua and Owen for the tiebreaker, which left the Bass sweat dropping after remembering the previous tiebreaker, especially after they saw Owen grab four dodge balls and aim them all at Joshua, only for him to surprise everyone there and dodge all of them, then grab a loose one and fire it off, catching Owen off guard and nailing him in the jaw, causing him to hit the ground with an almighty THUD!, causing the arena to shake and temporarily feel like an earthquake, but after the shaking stopped, Chris called a halt to the match.

"Stop! We have a winner! I never thought I'd say this, but Joshua and the Bass win the Dodgebrawl challenge, though maybe we should have called it Dodgeboom, in honor of Owen's big fall. Anyways, Gophers, I'll see you bums at the bonfire." Chris said.

Confessional Cam

Joshua- Booyah baby! I totally whooped that fat boy's ass! That's what I call redemption as well as adequate payback, man!

Ezekiel- Now that's how we roll, eh.

Duncan- Earthquake shot, huh? Well played, man, well played.

Heather- Well, on the upside, this is an easy vote now.

End Confessional Cam

"Campers, in front of me are 11 marshmallows, but 12 of you. So that means that one of you has spent their last night on Total Drama Island. When I call your name, come forward and accept your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock Of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave Total Drama Island, and you can't come back, EVER.

So, the first marshmallow goes to…..Sadie!

Heather, Eva, and Cody are safe as well.

Izzy, Harold, Tyler, Beth, and LeShawna are safe as well.

Justin is safe too.

Noah, Owen, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. One of you has spent their last night on Total Drama Island and the other is safe for another week. The last marshmallow goes to…...Noah! Owen, sorry buddy, but the Dock of Shame awaits." Chris said as Owen blinked, then started crying at hearing that he'd lost. Chef scowled, then called for a pair of interns, who dragged off Owen and threw him into the Boat of Losers.

"Whew that dude is heavy!" the male intern said to the female intern.

"Shut it, Alejandro!" the female intern said.

"Fine, but you didn't help, Blainely." Alejandro replied as the two stormed off, amidst a sea of quirked eyebrows.

"Uh, Chef, when did we hire those two interns?" Chris asked.

"Dunno, but they started here this afternoon while the dodge ball game was going down." Chef replied.

"Okay then." Chris said.

"So, there you have it folks. After an eventful dodge ball game results in the Bass finally winning a challenge, Owen was the one sent walking the Dock of Shame.

So, will the Bass enjoy their newfound status as winners, or will they slip back to losing? To find out, stay tuned for more Total….Drama….Island! Chris out!" Chris said.

Votes

Heather-Owen

Noah-Owen

Owen-Noah

Izzy-Justin

Justin-Owen

Eva-Owen

Cody-Noah

Tyler-Noah

LeShawna- Heather

Harold-Owen

Sadie- Noah

Beth-Owen

Owen-6

Noah-4

Justin-1

Heather-1

Teams

Killer Bass- Joshua, Emily, Geoff, Duncan, Trent, Bridgette, Ezekiel, DJ, Gwen, Lindsay

Screaming Gophers- Heather, Eva, Noah, Izzy, Beth, Sadie, LeShawna, Cody, Justin, Tyler, Harold

Voted Off- Courtney, Katie, Owen (19 left)

Pairings (Updated): OC/OC, Ezekiel/Gwen, Trent/Bridgette, and a Geoff/Lindsay/Duncan triangle, Noah/Heather, Eva/DJ, Harold/Izzy, Beth/Cody/Courtney triangle, LeShawna/Justin/Tyler triangle.

A/N: And so ends Chapter 3. I apologize to any Owen fans out there, but what fun would it be if someone wrote a fic that ends like the canon TDI? Besides, I've always wanted to see him walk the Dock of Shame. So, I apologize, but don't think you've seen the last of good ol Owen.

Next: The campers are challenged to a talent exhibition- where some talents are revealed, as are some antagonists. Who, and what talents? Stay reading and keep reviewing to find out.

sithlorde1988


End file.
